


This Little Light, Will Always Shine Bright

by Khat58



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Reggie loves his friends. He really does. But loving people doesn't always mean you tell them everything. And Reggie has a big secret he's not sure can be a secret much longer.A story of Reggie's introduction to age regression, his internal and external battles with why he regresses, and eventually having to tell his friends about his secret.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Implied)
Comments: 95
Kudos: 260





	1. Reggie's Little Secret

Reggie loves his friends. He really does. Luke and Alex have been there for him at his worst and his best, and Julie is an amazing addition to their little family. But loving people doesn't always mean you tell them everything. 

Reggie has been holding a secret close to his chest since he was 16. 

It's not that Reggie didn't trust his friends, but more so he was scared. 

Scared they wouldn't put up with Reggie anymore if he let them in on his biggest secret. 

They used to help him with his ADHD. Talking him through homework problems again and again we he asked questions. Helping keep him grounded when his mind wandered away from his place on earth. They really were the best. They also helped him on the days he just couldn't be at home because the fighting just got too much. Letting them crash at their houses when available.

Luke would always pull out his acoustic and play Reggie a country song Reggie had slipped in his notebook, always making Reggie grin because Luke _did_ read the songs. And Alex would always rearrange the pillows and blankets so Reggie was more focused on the soft pillow kingdom they were busy building than the fighting he had left behind in his own home. 

But he knew telling him about, _that,_ would be the straw that broke the camel's back. 

That they wouldn't look at him the same if he ever told them. 

Then they died, things moved so fast and before Reggie knew it it was nearly 2 months since he had indulged in his secret. 

Since he let himself sneak off and relax.

Littlespace.

That's what the internet said it's name was. Reggie managed to get some free time to snoop on Julie's laptop and erase the history before she realized. 

He was surprised to find he wasn't the only one. That this stress reliever was used by others around the world.

He remembers the first time he ever regressed.

His parents had a bigger fight than usual, one that was about Reggie. Which happened a lot, but not usually when Reggie was still in the room. Not when they could direct their anger and screams at him instead of each other.

" _Worthless_!" His father had screamed.

" _Ungrateful!"_ His Mother had retaliated at some point.

The fight had ended with both parents storming off, his mom taking a walk along the beach and his dad taking the car.

He was still seated at the kitchen table, shaking and trembling from shock. Their words were bouncing around in his brain, his only focus on what his parents saw him as. That must be why he didn't feel the tears slipping down his face, or hear them dripping on the dinning room table.

When the door slammed shut it pulled Reggie out of his trance. He inhaled a sharp breath, his already racing heart picking up faster and faster.

He couldn't find it in himself to breathe.

So he pushed himself away from the table, not having even touched his diner, and ran to his room. He slammed his own door shut and locked it with a click, finally letting himself dissolve into sobs.

He slumped against his door, burring his face in his knees.

When he finally looked up again he didn't know what time it was, but his head felt like it was full of cotton and his mouth full of lead.

He walked over to his closet, reaching for some pajamas when his eyes landed on something hiding behind extra sheets and CDs.

Reggie immediately reached out and tugged the mystery item to the light, to find his old teddy bear. New tears sprung in his eyes as he stared down at the sewn on smile.

He remembers getting this teddy bear on Christmas. He used to take it everywhere and anywhere. His mother would coo at how adorable her son was, his father would pat him on the head and ask if Reggie and his 'friend' were hungry.

When he turned 6 his father told him it was time for Teddy to go away. Reggie refused, hugging to bear closer to his chest.

When he woke up the next morning his teddy was gone. He ran frantically around the house for it, crying til he had no more tears left to cry.

He had thought they had thrown in away.

But here he was, safely tucked away all these years.

Reggie brought the bear to his chest, giving him a squeeze. And as he did, a knot he didn't even notice loosened in his chest. Reggie felt himself inhale his first real breath since diner.

Reggie reluctantly set the bear down and switched into some pajamas. Instead of his normal choice of an old t-shirt and his boxers. He grabbed some Christmas pajamas he had that were soft and plush. Like his Teddy.

Reggie finished and his eyes hesitated over his old bear. He ran a hand through the old fur, a little knotted but still soft as ever. He caved and scooped the bear back up, taking him along with him as he slipped under the covers. He relished in the feeling of his Teddy back in his arms, and drifted off with pleasant dreams for the first time in a long time.

After that first time, Reggie was very confused. And very worried. This wasn't normal. Right? But it made him feel better, less stressed. So if he did it in private when no one else was around then it was okay. Or at least that's what he told himself.

So every now and then Reggie would pull out his teddy from the back of his closet and lock the door. Cuddling the bear close and enjoying the comfort of his old friend.

One night, when his parents were away for the weekend, he ran Teddy through the wash. Reggie sat there the entire time watching the bear go around in circles. When the bear was washed and dried Reggie gave him a big squeeze, letting out a gasp of excitement at the flowery smell that his Teddy now had. And how silky his fur had become.

Another night he had scrambled together some cash and bought a coloring book and pack of crayons at a connivance store a little ways away. His hands were shaking as he slipped the items on the counter for the cashier. But the cashier didn't even raise an eyebrow, simply asking for the money and handing Reggie the bag.

Later that night Reggie pulled out the book and felt at ease as he scribbled color after color on his pictures of animals, letting Teddy help him pick.

It was slow and gradual, but it made Reggie feel happier and calmer than he had in a long time. So every now and then, he'd wait for his parents to be out and let himself slip to the ease that was his 'little space'. 

But after he started he made sure to keep a schedule. Originally it was once a month, then twice, then he was spending a few hours every other week curled on his couch. Sometimes he was watching old DVDs with his teddy, or coloring in the coloring book on the floor of his room.

Back then Reggie's priority was keeping everything separate. School was for learning, he spent as long as he needed for homework and studying. The Band was his outlet, where he spent his time jamming and laughing with friends. And little space was for relaxation, and little space only got so much time before it was set aside for the more important parts of Reggie's life. 

But now Reggie hasn't been 'little' in over two months, and he didn't even notice at first. Too busy with Julie, and Caleb, and being dead. Now though, he's having trouble being able to keep things separate. Now his little space wants nothing more than to curl up on the couch in the studio, with his teddy, and maybe a new movie. One not in his old DVD collection. But he can't do that when Julie and Luke are songwriting across the room and Alex in gushing to him about Willie. 

"Hey Reg you with us?" 

Speaking of Alex,

"Yea of course," Reggie swallowed thickly, "I just zoned out for sec. You were saying?"

As Alex continued Reggie pushed away the old memories and itching need from his little side.

His teddy was gone.

His home was gone.

And his little needs weren't priority.

His little space has waited this long, it can wait for a bit longer.

Right?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought and if you enjoyed it! Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!!!


	2. A Cocoon of Warmth and Safety

Reggie always had a hard time focusing. His ADHD had been a problem since he was a kid, and his parents never understood it. Instead punishing him for something completely put of his control. So for the longest time Reggie assumed it was his fault and was in a constant uphill battle against his habits and impulses. His teachers always got angry, and it was one of many reasons kids didn't want to hang out with him. 

Then he met Luke and Alex. They were patient, and understanding, and helpful even. They had helped Reggie so long over the years they could pick up immediately when Reggie's mind began to become too overactive. It always resulted in Reggie zoning out and he never realized he was doing it til he was snapped out of it. With Luke and Alex's help (and secretly his age regression), his zoning out and racing mind had slowed significantly. 

Lately though, as his little side began prodding to come out more and more, he's been zoning out more and more too.

And his friends were definitely noticing.

"Reggie!" Luke snapped in front of his face.

Reggie flinched away, before realizing where he was. He glanced up to find Luke with worry etched across his face.

"You zoned out again." Luke said with a frown, "You missed your cue."

It was then Reggie realized his bass was weighing down on his shoulder, the studio lights suddenly brighter than they were a few seconds ago. They were in the middle of practice, and Reggie had just zoned out.

Reggie winced, guilt spready across his face immediately. Despite the band's reassurances, Reggie has always hated when he zones out, but he's never zoned out in rehearsal before. 

"Shit, sorry." Reggie fumbled, frustration overriding any other emotion at the moment, "I didn't mean to I just really need to..."

Reggie paused, his mouth drying. He couldn't finish that thought in front of them.

"To what Reg?" Alex asked from behind the drums. There was a stretch of silence between Alex's question and Reggie's response. Reggie was hesitant to admit the truth, so he decided on half of it.

"Sleep. I need to sleep. I uh, haven't been sleeping well lately." Reggie lied. He felt his stomach twist in disgust. He hated lying. But it wasn't entirely untrue, he's been waking up in the middle of the night. His heart racing and head heavy as he inched closer and closer to regressing again. But he kept refusing, unsure if he would be able to pull himself out, if his friends might notice what he was. 

"Why didn't you say so Reg?" Luke pulled off his guitar and set it aside, "Are you having nightmares again?" Luke asked softly, as if it was a secret.

But why would Luke keep it a secret, Alex already knew about his occasional nightmares-

"I didn't realize you guys had to sleep." Julie spoke from her spot at the piano.

_Julie_.

Right.

Rehearsal meant Julie was there. She _didn't_ know about Reggie's childhood. Not like the way Luke and Alex do.

"Well we don't have to, but when we use our instruments and touch stuff it kinda drains us. So sleep is necessary after practices or shows." Alex explained to Julie; poofing from behind his drums and moving to Reggie's other side. 

Julie nodded in response, as if filing that information under 'Ghost Rules to Remember '.

"Well sounds like you need your rest Reggie. We'll call it quits for today, hope you sleep better." Julie smiled softly at him. Not in a condescending way like his Aunts and Uncles would, but genuine and worried.

"Thanks Jules." Reggie waved with a grimace, pulling off his bass and setting it on it's stand once the doors swung shut. 

Luke turned to him, concern still evident on his face, but he shook it away, plastering on a smile for Reggie.

"I'm gonna go gather some blankets. Why don't you and Alex pull out the couch? Luke offered, already moving to go up to the loft.

There was the sound of shuffling and rustling from both parties, even a thump from Luke dropping something off the side of the loft. As Alex and Reggie each took one side, the creaking of the old mattress echoed loudly as it unfolded from the couch. But Reggie only turned around when he heard Alex laugh from behind him. Reggie's own grin spread across his face when turned to see Luke carefully walking toward them, his arms piled high with blankets and a few extra pillows.

"Are you gonna laugh or help me?" Luke grumbled from behind his collection.

Alex was still chuckling but swiped half of the blankets off the top. Luke's face was now visible behind the blankets and he stuck out his tongue in defiance.

Reggie's smile grew as his friends gently joked around. He helped them pile the blankets on as if it was second nature. Each blanket had it's own spot and each pillow placed exactly where it belonged. 

Back in the 90s the couch and their blankets was their safe space, their bubble that protected them from the rest of the world. 

Whenever Luke had a big fight with his mom he'd bike to the studio, full of anger and frustration. He would call the boys and they all would pile on the pull out couch, each blanket in place while Luke curled up in the middle. Ranting to the other two about his fight and usually his angry rant ended with guilty tears and warming hugs. 

Or when Alex came out to his parents and he left his house with tears streaming down his face and a hastily packed bag at his feet. They gathered him in a tight hug and took him back to the studio, Alex between the two for the rest of the night as they dried his tears. 

Or nights like this where Reggie was having nightmares about his childhood. The yelling and hurtful words still ringing in his ears. So they'd wordlessly wrap themselves around Reggie from each side with whispered words of reassurance.

Reggie shook himself out of the memories and helped finish up the pile.

"I threw some pajamas to change into at the bottom of the stairs," Luke pointed over his shoulder, "Feel free to take first look Reg."

Reggie stopped fluffing pillows to wander over to the pile of clothes Luke had thrown down. He shifted through the bag until he came across a pair of soft pajama pants that looked like Luke's and an even softer sweater that was definitely Alex's.

Reggie ignored the twang of sadness he felt when remembering his own soft and fluffy pajamas he used to use when he was little. He changed quickly and came back to the two, feeling warm and a sense of security in the pajamas.

Luke smiled at the sight of Reggie in both their clothes. "Comfortable?" Luke asked with a grin.

Reggie nodded wordlessly, already beginning to feel tired, his eyes heavy and urging to close. 

Alex's hands gently guided Reggie to the bed and Reggie let him, crawling in bed with a yawn. 

After a few minutes of sitting and waiting the bed dipped on both sides, indicating Luke and Alex were back. 

Reggie was drifting at this point, his view around him fuzzy but his insides warm. 

An arm was slung over his waist and pulled him down on the bed, it was strong and firm, probably Luke if the smell of sweat and that cheap cologne from the 90s he used to buy was any sign. In front of him was the faint smell of wood polish and cherry Chapstick, and was easily able to piece together that those smells meant Alex was in front of him. How Ghosts and scents worked together Reggie didn't know, but he was happy they did. Alex raked a hand through Reggie's hair and Reggie hummed back in response. 

He felt safe a secure here. 

Between his two friends, his family. 

Curled amongst pillows and blankets so soft he almost thought he was on a cloud. 

He drifted off with no worries of his secret or his old life, but what the future held. 

And maybe that future meant expanding their safe bubble past the confines of the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reggie is getting closer and closer to regressing, and at some point he isn't going to be able to hold it back....


	3. Home is Where My Horse Is

The first time Reggie wakes up it's because the bed is moving a lot and the warmth that was curled oh so nicely around him had disappeared. He could make out a few hushed whispers from behind him and another one above his head. Just as his eyes began to focus there was a hand raking through his hair, and another rubbing his back. Which sent Reggie drifting back to sleep as soon as he had awoke.

The next time Reggie wakes up there was no busy rustling or warm hands. Instead he awoke to a cold bed and an eerie silence around him.

Reggie usually would be frustrated, maybe mad at being left alone with no warning. But at the moment he was still drifting between sleep and awake, not fully there.

So he pulled himself out of bed to find a neatly placed note on the coffee table. Reggie's mind wandered to the night before when Alex and himself had moved it aside for the pull out couch.

He looked down to find Alex's delicate handwriting on the paper...

_Had to head out early. Julie is staying the night with Flynn, Luke is spending the day at his parents, and I'm hanging with Willie at the beach. If you need any of us just pop over. -Alex_

Reggie frowned as he re-read the note. He was positive they didn't have plans today it was Thursday right? Or it was Friday. Whatever day it was, he had the studio to himself.

In the back of his mind there was a whisper, something he'd been ignoring for almost a week now. But maybe, maybe he could let the voice talk today.

It wasn't like anyone was around, and like Alex said. If he needed anything he could always poof over.

Reggie's frown turned into a small grin as he made plans in his head.

Today was the day.

But first he needed to do some searching. He's sure the Molina's won't notice if some of their things went missing, especially if they aren't using it.

So Reggie poofs in the house, arriving at the steps of the attic.

He makes his way up, not sure what he would find. Reggie was surprised to find everything fairly organized and properly labeled. Unlike his own attic, which used to be hazardous clusters and clumps of everything from old toys to his grandmother's fancy china.

Reggie walked aimlessly, not sure what he was looking for but stopped at a box labeled, ' **Stuffed animals** '. Reggie usually would push down the voice saying _Open it_ , but today was his special day though. His exception.

So Reggie carefully opened the box to find every animal imaginable inside. Some more worn and loved than others.

Reggie couldn't stop his gasp of excitement. All he had was Teddy when he was a kid, meaning that's all he had when he regressed too.

So to be in front of a plethora of options and new friends, well, Little Reggie was jumping for joy. But since Reggie wasn't exactly Little Reggie yet (but he wasn't exactly Big Reggie either) he settled on smiling wide while sorting through the box with excited hands.

Each animal made Reggie's heart swell bigger, and each sewn on smile made Reggie's own grin grow an extra inch. Then his hand brushed against the fur of something so soft he couldn't help clench down on the unknown animal and lift it out of the box.

As Reggie turned the animal upright to get a better look, and he couldn't have been happier with his find.

Staring back at him was a *brown and tan horse. It's soft fur practically melting into Reggie's grasp, and his gentle beaded eyes begging Reggie to give him a squeeze.

Reggie shut the box and returned it to its place amongst the other boxes. He decided this horse, his new friend, would be accompanying him on his special day today.

Reggie gave a few more glances at boxes, his new friend under his arm, until he found the other thing he had been looking for. Reggie unearthed some old coloring books and a pack of crayons. He flipped through a few before finding one that had enough pages free for Reggie to use. He decided that was the excuse for why he picked it, but in reality the pretty princess on the cover had pulled him in immediately. But that was something to pick apart and worry about later. When his special day was over.

So Reggie proofed back to the studio, items in hand, and crawled back into the carefully made nest of pillows and blankets. His special bubble, made for his special day.

But once Reggie was comfortably settled, still in his soft pajamas and a new friend by his side, he felt the looming pain of being alone start to bother him again.

He should be happy to be alone. It's giving him the chance to be little again without the worry of being found out.

The last few weeks he's been around Luke and Alex constantly, their presence always a calming and safe blanket wherever they went.

His little space was also a safe blanket, warm and comforting. But now it was wet and cold, sticking to his skin and not calming his nerves like it was supposed to.

Reggie curled up again on the bed, but this time without Luke and Alex. This time feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable. Wishing they were there to comfort him, someone to give him a big hug. Instead he had to settle for grabbing his new horse friend and pulling him close to his chest.

Luke and Alex aren't here, and they can't be. Because that would mean Reggie would have show them his Little side, and they wouldn't like Little Reggie. They only like Big Reggie. 

But as Reggie curled around his horse a little bit more, his thoughts kept raging on within his head. Reggie clenched his eyes hoping to will the thoughts away but they just kept going and going.

In frustration Reggie jumped off the bed, horse still in hand, and just wished, wished he was anywhere but here. Anywhere but alone with the silence and his raging thoughts. 

When Reggie opened his eyes again he found his wish had came true. He was no longer in the studio, but as he gave a glace around he realized he wasn't where Luke, Alex, or Julie were supposed to be.

"Reginald what a surprise." Echoed from behind Reggie. The voice was dark and sinister. Familiar yet completely foreign to Little Reggie. 

Maybe that's why Little Reggie told himself it was okay to turn around. Maybe it's because the smooth jazz music playing behind him was soothing away the panic Reggie had felt only moments before. Or maybe it's because his horse was still tucked under his arm. Safe and secure.

So Reggie pivoted on his heel, squeezing his horse a little more when he met the mysterious voice to a face. A very scary face that had been plaguing Reggie's nightmares.

"Caleb." Reggie squeaked out, high pitched and jittery.

Caleb's devious and sly look quickly changed to one of confusion.

To be fair, Reggie would be confused if someone just popped in front of him wearing their pajamas, a stuffed horse tucked under their arm, and red rimmed eyes.

"I think I caught you at a bad time..." Caleb trailed off, and if Reggie listened hard enough, maybe even concern? In Caleb's voice?

Yet the influx of Caleb's voice was the least of Little Reggie's worries. Right now his biggest worry was _Someone is interacting with him while in Little Space for the **first time**_.

So as Reggie staved off a panic attack and did everything in his power to push himself to be Big, Caleb seemed to take pity.

"How about we go to my office, we can have some privacy." Caleb extended an arm towards the stairs behind him.

Big Reggie said loudly in his head _'No! Go back to the studio! Run!'_ But Little Reggie didn't want to go back to the studio. It was quiet and lonely, and well, Caleb didn't look _that_ scary right now...

So, he shakily nodded his head in response, following Caleb up to his office.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I left this on a cliffhanger?  
> Why yes, yes I have.  
> Did I give you what you wanted then made everything worse?  
> Why yes, yes I did.  
> Do I feel bad about it?  
> No, not at all.
> 
> (But to lighten your spirits I have a pic of Reggie's new horse friend above.)


	4. Office Endeavors

Whatever Reggie was expecting when he went up to Caleb's office it was definitely not what he walked into.

The office was large and sleek, modern styles perfectly matched with older vintage finds. There were pieces of art that were obviously modern if the odd splatters of color were indication, but right next to the older pieces of artworks that were yellowed at the edges. Yet the mixing and matching worked perfectly, which makes sense for a man like Caleb. At the end of the room were tall slender windows that framed an arched doorway. The doorway opened to a balcony, a balcony that was cut off by Caleb's desk and two plush chairs in front of it. As Reggie stared, mesmerized by the décor, Caleb moved over to the more lounge area of the office. 

"Here have a seat." Caleb gestured to the couch beside him. Reggie glanced over to the large L shaped couch. It looked so plush and comfortable, it probably didn't even creak like the couch back at the studio does. But it looked so pristine, the pillows perfectly placed, every cushion neatly smoothed and clean. Reggie felt like if he tried to sit down he'd destroy the perfect balance that was this couch. 

Sensing his unease, Caleb sat himself down first before patting the spot beside him. Reggie met Caleb's eyes to find they were warm, welcoming even. Like Julie's eyes yesterday when she found out Reggie wasn't feeling well. And he trusted Julie, so, he slowly padded his way over to the couch, his bare feet cold against the wooden floor. Once close enough he glanced once more at Caleb before he let finally himself sink into the couch. 

He still left some space between himself and the other ghost, his Big side having at least that much control over him. Yet, all Little Reggie could do was relish in the fact he was right and that the couch was _way_ more comfortable than the one at home. 

"So," Caleb began, leaning back into the comfort of the couch and throwing his arms across the back, "To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

Reggie shrugged as his garbled thoughts tried to tumble out of his mouth. A bad habit Big Reggie has always had is overthinking. Even a simple response to a question could send him reeling and zone out if he wasn't careful. Little Reggie on the other hand, doesn't seem to have that problem at all. Instead his mouth seemed to move faster than his brain could keep up with, not noticing or realizing what he had said until it's too late. Which is probably why Reggie honestly answers, "I was lonely."

"Oh." Caleb replied in surprise.

A quiet hum settled over the room, the smooth jazz and thumping of the bass echoing under their feet. Reggie tapped his foot in time with the music beneath him. 

"Where are your friends? I would think you all would be attached at the hip now that you're free." Caleb tried to keep the conversation going.

"Out." Reggie replies curtly, his focus turning to his horse now, toying with the ear. "They left when I was sleeping. I woke up alone," Reggie screwed up his face at the memory, "I thought it would be fun to be alone but..." As he trailed off more memories of earlier came flooding in and Reggie hunched over himself a little bit more and squeezed his horses ear a little bit tighter. "Didn't mean to come here just. Too quiet." Reggie admitted.

"Sorry." Reggie squeaked out again, realizing he was intruding on Caleb. The ghost probably didn't even want Reggie here. "I'm sorry I'll find somewhere else to go." Reggie scrambled to stand, squeezing his horse as a way to stave off his tears that were building behind his eyes again.

"Reggie look at me." Caleb spoke, firm but gentle at the same time. It wasn't like how his dad used to talk to him, with anger and hatred behind his firm words. But instead this was a way to get Reggie's attention. Caleb was being serious and that meant Reggie should listen.

So Reggie turned enough to look at Caleb over his shoulder, still nervously toying with his horse.

Noticing his apprehension, Caleb stood and came around to be in a better view for Reggie.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I do have some work to do, but I'll just be over at my desk if you need me. Alright?"

Reggie didn't trust himself to answer so instead nodded his head in agreement.

Caleb smiled softly at the boy, and turned towards his desk.

As Caleb went and got to work, Reggie returned to the couch, sitting with his horse. He soon began fidgeting with his horse as he grew bored. He started running his hands through his horse's fur, poking and prodding at the animal curiously. Soon that wasn't enough and Reggie wandered over to Caleb's desk and stood there for a few minutes with curious wandering eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Reggie asked with a head tilt, as if it would make all the papers suddenly make sense.

Caleb looked up at Reggie before back down at the paperwork in front him. "Some business things for the Club, I like to keep things organized." Caleb responded smoothly, moving papers and marking things with precision and purpose. Caleb moved to open his desk drawer and groaned.

"What?" Reggie asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Nothing." Caleb waved away, beginning to sift through the drawer, "I've just been meaning to clean this drawer it's a mess. Can't find a damn thing."

Reggie stood silently as Caleb continued his search before an idea popped into Reggie's head.

"Can I help?"

Caleb paused his scavenger hunt to look up at Reggie, slightly confused.

"You want to help me." He repeated back with a raised brow, not exactly a question but instead a statement.

Reggie shrunk in on himself again, "Only if you want." Reggie shrugged as if he didn't really care, even though in reality helping Caleb was exciting to the young boy. He has always loved helping others, and that need seemed to be amplified when he was Little. 

"Alright yea, give me a sec." Caleb sighed, shrugging to himself. He didn't know the boy well enough to know what was going on, and he wasn't one to deny some help.

Caleb came around the desk with the detached drawer and put it on the ground.

"It's mostly just office supplies and some old paperwork. If you could sort it out that would be a huge help." Caleb explained. 

"Yea! I can do that." Reggie bounced on his heels. He plopped down on the floor next to the drawer and began sorting paper clips from rubber bands with excitement.

Caleb chuckled at the young boy and sat back down at his desk, keeping an eye on Reggie from behind his piles of paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually deleted itself the first time I wrote it so I had to rewrite the whole thing and that is why it took so long.  
> But since I had to re-write it I kinda changed some stuff from the og draft and I kinda like this version better sooo...


	5. Finding Gifts Amongst the Clutter

Reggie happily sorted item after item from the drawer, taking his job very seriously. He even began to stick out his tongue in concentration, confused when he heard Caleb chuckle about his subconscious habit. Occasionally he had to ask Caleb about certain knickknacks and odd things that didn't fit into his neat piles he had created. 

"What's this?" Reggie held out an item that he didn't recognize. 

Caleb looked up to see what Reggie was referring to, "Oh that's a fidget spinner. They were a fad a few years ago, it's a fidget toy that spins. Pretty self-explanatory. Willie gave me that as a joke when they were popular. If you want you can have it." Caleb explained from his desk, looking over at the item with a mix of a grimace and a small smile. 

As Caleb explained, Reggie began messing with they toy, attempting to get it to work but failing to do so. With a pout he looked back up at Caleb. 

Caleb smiled and held his hand out to take the toy. Reggie sprung up and walked over to the older ghost, dropping the purple toy in Caleb's hand. 

"You put your thumb and pointer finger here," Caleb demonstrated, holding the toy delicately, "And then spin it." Caleb finished with a little flourish, flicking the fidget spinner with his other finger. 

Reggie stood memorized by the toy, excitedly reaching his hand out to take the toy and began spinning it eagerly. Once it was spinning and whirling Reggie looked back up at Caleb with a wide grin that said ' _Look I did it!_ '. Reggie bounced on his heels again in excitement, unable to contain his emotions to soley his face only.

Sadly, the moment was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Mr. Covington. It's 10 til show." Was shouted through the door.

"Thank you." He relayed back.

Reggie immediately flinched at the sound, head whipping towards the door. He was clutching the fidget spinner when he heard his name from behind him again.

"Reggie?"

Reggie turned to find a raised eye brow from Caleb and he cowered again. Caleb went to say something again but Reggie interrupted him.

"Wait what time is it?" He squeaked, his blowing wide.

"Almost 7." Caleb answered reluctantly, watching the boy begin to panic.

"I need to get back." Reggie admitted, almost as if he didn't want to. But just as the guilt was leaving the panic was setting in, "I didn't even tell them where I was going. But I have to clean up I'm sorry I didn't mean to make such a..."

"Reggie. It's okay. Go, I can handle the drawer. Thank you for your help today." Caleb came around the desk to assure him. Reggie tried to hand the fidget spinner back to Caleb but he shook his head and pushed it back.

"Keep it. It will be put to better use that way. Now go on. You've got friends to see and I've got a show to do."

Reggie smiled in thanks and poofed away, preparing himself for what would be waiting for him at the studio.

* * *

Reggie poofed into the loft area of the Studio, but found no one inside. So Reggie quickly changed, hoping his Big clothes would help him feel Big again.

He pocketed the fidget spinner and left the studio, knowing Luke, Alex, and Julie were probably panicking.

He poofed into the house and followed the sound of his friend's voices to upstairs. As he got closer he could hear the sound of a panicked Luke on the other side of Julie's door.

"Where could he have gone?!"

Reggie winced at the anger in Luke's voice and took a deep breath, willing himself to be Big, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Julie said after a moment, and Reggie could hear the sniffle in her voice. His heart clenched and he stepped through the door.

The first thing he saw was Julie wiping at her eyes, as if trying to hide her tears, Alex doing his 'Model walk', and Luke who immediately jumped up when he saw Reggie.

"Reggie!" Luke immediately exclaimed.

Reggie couldn't stop himself from flinching at the sound, but no one noticed since Luke flung himself at Reggie. Hugging him tightly.

"Are you alright? Where were you? We were worried." Luke rambled off, more worried than angry now.

Reggie stepped away before answering, "Went out to just walk around. Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He mumbled out, just loud enough for the three to hear. He couldn't even bother to look at them as he lied, he'd probably break and his main focus right now was staying Big.

"Well don't do that again man. We were worried something happened to you." Luke reiterated, which was only making Reggie feel worse.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Are you sure you're alright Reg?" Alex stepped up, trying to catch Reggie's eyes.

"Yeah." He steeled himself. "I'm fine." Reggie used every fiber of his being to look up and meet Alex's eyes. He managed to plaster on his most genuine and real smile he could.

"I'm just tired. Thanks for last night by the way." He added.

"Anytime Reg." Luke smiled back, not noticing the skepticism painted across Alex's face.

"How about we go watch a movie in the studio. I think it's one of those days." Julie offered.

The boys turned to nod at her and Reggie nearly sighed in relief. At least with a movie he won't have to talk or anything. He can pretend to fall asleep early and then they can't ask him any more questions.

So the boys poofed over to the studio and started setting up the couch so it could fit them all.

"Hey Reg."

"Yeah." He turned around to find Alex looking at him, Luke in the loft grabbing pajamas.

"So I was the first to get back. And they don't know but. Why was the bed still down when I got back if you were going out?"

Reggie internally panicked at the question, Big, you're Big, he thought to himself.

"Oh I must have forgot. Today I think I've just been everywhere and nowhere." Reggie managed to chuckle, tapping at his head like it was at fault.

"Well there was also something else..."

But Alex was interrupted by Luke tossing down the bag between them. Narrowly missing Alex's head.

"Hey!" He yelled up at Luke, bickering with the guitarist instead of questioning Reggie more.

Reggie used the interruption to his advantage, grabbing a bag to sift through. He took his time to pick and change. The first thing in the bag was the sweatpants and hoodie he'd worn all day today. He cringed inwardly as he thought about what the day had entailed and how he hadn't told his friends the truth. So he grabbed a pair of plaid pants and an old t-shirt instead.

By the time he finished the other two had stopped arguing, changed, and were working on opening up the couch. Just as Julie walked in with her laptop.

"So I was thinking we go ahead and continue our marathon and watch Princess and Frog today." Julie clicked on her laptop, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Sounds good Jules." Reg smiled. He'd been really enjoying their Disney marathons. They missed a lot of really good films and Julie was happy to rewatch them with the ghosts.

So they all piled on the couch, letting Reggie climb in the middle again, Luke and Alex curling up on each side. Julie taking the far edge so she could sneak back inside when the movie was done.

Luke was the first to throw an arm around him and pull him close to his chest. Alex climbed in next, raking a hand through Reggie's hair as if it were second nature.

And he curled up comfortably, warmth spreading throughout his chest. His panic and guilt long gone, he thought to himself.

These were his friends. Who loved and cared for him and were always there for him.

And maybe...

"What's that?" Luke commented as Julie scrolled through her laptop for the movie she had mentioned.

The words died on Reggie's tongue before his mouth even opened.

She explained each time what the movie was and what they were about. Only further exciting Luke.

 _Maybe next time._ Reggie thought. _I'm good right here for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long!!! With school building up, applying to college, and my extra curricular’s I’ve been super busy. 
> 
> I’ve got my start on the next chapter already and hope you enjoyed this one!!!!


	6. The Case of the Missing Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I have to do this, I'll just wait to finish the Reggie chapter next week  
> (Nearly a month later)  
> Oh fu-
> 
> (Yea this did not mean to take this long)

When Reggie woke up it was still and quiet in the studio. A steady comfortable quiet. One that had the gentle puffs of Luke's breathing sounding from behind him. One that had him breathing in deep the familiar scent of wood polish and cherry chapstick, _Alex_ , his brain supplied.

Since both seemed to still be asleep, he tried his best to withdraw himself from his friends when Alex shifted next to him.

"Where are you going?" Alex hummed quietly.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you up." Reggie whispered back.

"Don't worry about it, I was already awake. I just couldn't move anywhere." Alex gestured to where Reggie was still laying.

"Oh sorry." Reggie winced, sitting up.

"Don't be, I really don't mind." Alex chuckled, sitting up next to Reggie and giving him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Actually I have a quick question for you." Alex said with a quick look over at the still sleeping form of Luke.

Immediately panic thrummed through Reggie. He was asking questions yesterday, what if he figured out what Reggie is. Does he know he was with Caleb yesterday? Is he going to ask Reggie to leave the band?

While Reggie was panicking he didn't notice Alex pause in his question. Alex could tell Reggie was nervous yesterday and he had barely asked anything, and now the boy looked like he was on the edge of a panic attack.

"Do you wanna go people watch today?"

"What?" Reggie looked over at Alex.

"Since we didn't hang yesterday, Wanna go people watch. I know you find it interesting." Alex shrugged.

Reggie visibly relaxed realizing Alex wasn't anywhere close to questioning his little space or whereabouts yesterday.

"Yeah. Yeah I'd like that." He smiled softly at Alex.

Behind them they heard the familiar grumbling of a certain guitarist.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Alex teased over Reggie's shoulder.

This earned them another dissatisfied grumble, and Luke turning in closer to the other two.

"What time is is?" He asked with a gravely grunt.

"About 10." Alex glanced over at the clock on the wall.

"Plans for today?" Luke yawned.

"I was thinking of going and people watching with Reg. Just hang out for a bit." Alex explained.

"Okay, cool." Luke responded, the stretching and cracking of his limbs sounding alongside his words. "I'm gonna go change," He waved in their direction, pulling himself out of bed and towards the loft where their clothes are.

Alex supplied Reggie with one last smile before leaving to change as well.

Reggie sighed in relief as he heard playful bickering already start in the loft. He went ahead and began dismantling the bed and folding it back into a couch. By the time the other two came down he was about to move the coffee table to its place.

"We got it. Go ahead and change." Alex stepped forward, gently pushing Reggie towards the ladder. Reggie tried to argue but Alex sent him firm look saying, ' _Go change_ ' and Reggie quickly turned to obey.

He reached to find that his only shirts were dirty and he wasn't sure how ghost clothing got washed.

"Hey Alex can I borrow a shirt?" He asked over the railing.

"Yeah go ahead." Alex answered.

"Thanks!" He yelled, already switching his sleep shirt for one of Alex's. It was a light blue one, and a little big. So Reggie tucked it into his jeans and grabbed his jacket.

"How do I look?" He asked with a smile, jumping off the ladder.

He saw his friends faces morph into ones of strained laughter. Though they were obviously holding it back, the redness on their faces and wide eyes didn't go unnoticed by Reggie.

"Hey-" he pouted, "It's the best I could do."

"No it's not bad!" Alex sobered, slapping at Luke to stop his giggling. "It's just so big on you, you look-"

"Cute." Luke supplied, leaning forward to pinch at Reggie's cheek jokingly.

Reggie batted the hand away, stemming off from blushing too deep. "Am not." He crossed his arms.

Luke rolled his eyes but made his way over to the doors. "I'm gonna go say hi to Julie. Let her know what we're doing today." 

Alex followed suit with a muttered "And I have to go make sure he doesn't get distracted," as he ghosted through the doors.

Reggie looked down at his shirt and gave himself a once over. He really didn't mind how it looked, but his brain was still mulling over being called cute. A small part of him warmed at the compliment, but he wasn't supposed to look cute. He's supposed to look cool, and like a rock star.

"Well I think it suits you." echoed from behind Reggie, startling him. 

Reggie whirled around to find Caleb lounging comfortably on the couch. _Luke's_ couch. Arms thrown across the back as if it were his own, then again his own couch was much more comfortable. Reggie would know. 

"What do you want?" Reggie attempted to stand his ground and be intimidating, but he knows it came out meek and scared. 

Something unrecognizable flashed across Caleb's face before he stood slowly, trying not to startle Reggie. "Nothing bad you just forgot something yesterday and I thought you might like it back." Caleb explained softly, as not to give Reggie the wrong idea. Then again, that didn't change who was in front of him. Or what that person had seen.

As Reggie's thoughts whirled about, something poofed into Caleb's hand that caused his face to flush bright red. Sending him a visual reminder that Caleb had seen him in his headspace. 

Inside Caleb's hand sat his horse stuffie, he hadn't even noticed in the rush to leave that he had forgotten his dear friend. 

"It's not mine." Fell out of Reggie's mouth. "I borrowed him **\--it** , from the attic. I should probably go put it back." He explained, even though he didn't want to, knew he should.

Embarrassed and shy, Reggie shuffled forward and gently took the horse from Caleb's outstretched hand. He gave it a one more once over, sighing as he went to put it back.

"They don't know do they?" Caleb asked from behind Reggie. 

"What? Know about what? I don't know what you're talking about." Reggie brushed off.

"Your age regression."

When those two words hit Reggie's ears he froze, still and ridged. Hoping he had heard Caleb wrong. But he knew he hadn't. 

"How do you... I don't..." Reggie stumbled with his words as his heart rate speed up faster and faster. 

"I was curious about our evening yesterday and did a little research. Not to hard to find, and not to hard to understand. What helps you is your business and I'm not here to judge. Just, return your,"

"Not mine." Reggie mumbled.

" _The_ horse. And since I did, I guess I'll be on my way."

"No."

"What?" Caleb looked back at Reggie with an eyebrow raised. 

"No, they. They don't know." Reggie slumped, "No one knows, well, you do. But I've never actually told anyone. I've, I've never said the words out loud. If I said it out loud then it will make it real. And if it's real I can't just pretend its not there anymore. It will be real and I can't take it back and..."

"Reggie, breathe." Caleb reached a hand out to Reggie's shoulder. And when did Caleb get so close? And why did the older ghost look so concerned? He was just hyperventilating for a few seconds. No big deal. 

Still, Reggie found himself following Caleb's words and trying his best to suck in a breath--and wow that felt a lot better. Since when did ghosts need to breathe?

"Reggie. Look at me."

Reggie tilted his head up to find Caleb staring back with another unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm not well versed in the ways of age regression. But I do know that repressing it and ignoring the need isn't going to do you any help."

"I'm not--"

"You can't bull shit me. You wouldn't have been at my club of all places, if you weren't in the wrong state of mind. I know you don't want to, but tell your friends, put some time aside. Just, I don't want you getting into something you shouldn't alright." Caleb explained with a sigh. His hand dropped from Reggie's shoulder and he finally turned to leave. But of course Reggie's mouth couldn't stay shut. 

"Why do you care?"

It was Caleb's turn to freeze. "I beg your pardon?"

"Why do you care? If I were to get into some trouble or whatever." Reggie shrugged, curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Because. Despite our past experiences, I do think you have a great thing going on with Julie. There are just, _others,_ further up the line in my business who don't share the same sentiment. Take the win. You're free. I enjoyed our day yesterday, but I don't want you stuck the same way--." 

Reggie leaned forward to hear the rest of Caleb's sentence but of course Luke decided to interrupt just as Caleb was trailing off. 

"Reg you done in there?!"

"Yea just a sec!" He yelled back, turning to Caleb for a goodbye but the ghost was already gone. 

With a small sigh Reggie hurriedly stashed the horse away and barreled out towards his friends. 

"Let's get going, yeah?" He plastered on a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the oh so long wait I hope you enjoyed! Also feel free to drop ideas/requests in the comments. Even if it's small it helps more than you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and if you enjoyed it! Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
